Remember
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Heaven gained an angel the night you died.


A/N-This is something I started awhile back and just recently finished. It's a songfic to the song "Remember" by Josh Groban. I don't know if I like it yet. Bold font is song lyrics. I hope you like it, and feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, J.T. wouldn't be dead. **

* * *

**

**Remember **

**I will still be here  
As long as you hold me **

**In your memory **

_She held JT in her arms, screaming for help. She rocked him back and forth as she screamed, trying not to cry. _ "Help!" Liberty woke up screaming, just as she had every night since he died. She lay in her bed for a few moments as her breathing, which had become rapid and shallow, slowed and evened out. Getting out of bed quietly, she put on her glasses and pushed her window open. She climbed out through the open window and sat on the roof, looking out at the dark night. 

**Remember **

**When your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me **

She'd been coming out here a lot lately. It seemed like the only place she could go where she wasn't expected to cry her eyes out. She did cry, late at night, when she woke from dreams of him, dreams of that night. It had been almost two weeks. Planning the memorial helped, but seeing the video of JT playing with Isabella made her all too aware that JT would never play with their son like that.

**I am the one star that keeps burning **

**So brightly  
It is the last light **

**To fade into the rising sun **

She stared at the stars, too tired and too broken to try to stop the tears that were making wet trails down her cheeks. When she was little her favorite part of The Lion King had been the part where Simba, Timon, and Pumba were looking up at the sky and Simba told them the stars were ancient kings. Was JT up there, looking down on her? No, that was silly. Besides, she was all about the facts and the fact was there weren't people in the sky. Still, part of her wondered if he could see her, if he could see the tears she cried when she thought no one was looking. She continued to stare up at the stars until the sky started to lighten with the rising of the sun.

**I'm with you  
Whenever you tell **

**My story **

**For I am all I've done **

When she finally went back inside the sky was tinged with pink as the sun slowly climbed up into the sky. She climbed into bed once more and tried to sleep, though she knew it would be useless. As she tossed and turned, her eyes fell on a picture of JT on her nightstand. Next to it was a picture of their son Jacob. She had written to his adoptive parents after they moved and asked for a picture. They had been understanding and sent one to her. Now, it was her comfort during the long, restless nights.

**Remember **

**I will still be here  
As long as you hold me **

**In your memory  
Remember me **

_He couldn't stand her. The Liberty 3000._ Mia's words played over and over in her head. And then came the words that she had been longing to hear. _Funny, I seem to remember him telling me the exact opposite._ He still loved her. He had been coming to tell her when they stabbed him. Lakehurst. Damien. Where did Manny get off inviting the Lakehurst cheerleaders over so soon after what happened? Everyone wanted to stop the violence, but that didn't mean Manny should invite Lakehurst over. Didn't she realize it would only create more problems? Just the though of being anywhere near Lakehurst made her angry. She knew it wasn't the whole school's fault JT died, but it didn't make her any less angry.

**I am the one voice in the cold wind **

**That whispers  
And if you listen **

**You'll hear me call across the sky **

She sighed and lay on her back and stared at her ceiling. It was pointless, sleep wouldn't come. If she concentrated really hard, she could almost hear his voice. It was wishful thinking, she thought, but it was better than nothing. She had some things from JT's locker, Toby and Mia had the other things. It was hard, seeing all of his things and knowing he wouldn't use them again. It was hard, but at the same time it was comforting, associating the different items with memories of him.

**As long as I still can reach out **

**And touch you  
Then I will never die **

She gave up on sleep and quietly pulled on jeans and a sweater. She quietly slipped out her window again, this time pulling it shut behind her. Carefully, she crawled across the roof to the trellis on the side of the house and climbed onto the structure, wrapping her hands around the wood. Climbing down was easy, having done it almost every night for a week. Letting herself drop the last few feet to the ground, she landed in the grass with a soft thump. She walked the familiar path to the cemetery with her arms wrapped around her torso, holding in her body heat. She no longer needed a flashlight to find the stone marked with is name. She knelt on the cold, hard ground and traced the letters etched into the dark stone.

_James Tiberius Yorke _

_1989-2007 _

_Loved by many, _

_he was happiest when _

_he was making others happy. _

_He will not be forgotten. _

It was true, and always helped her look past the memory of that night to all the happy memories of him. She knew he wouldn't want her to be sad. She tried not to be, she really did. But it was hard in the darkness of the night, when the dreams haunted her and pulled her from sleep. "You could always make me lighten up. You could make me laugh even when I didn't want to. You kept me from turning into a teenage workaholic. Thank you for that. For everything you gave me. For everything you gave to everyone you met. Heaven truly gained an angel that night. I only wish it hadn't been so soon." She spoke to no one in particular, simply letting the words come until her voice shook and went hoarse. "I love you." She sat until her eyelids became heavy and started to droop, letting the silence heal her heart and the stability and strength of the stone bearing his name comfort her. When she finally stood a slight breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees, bearing the promise of a new day and a rustled reminder.

_Remember…_


End file.
